


The Carnival

by Femnewtmas



Series: One-Shots/Request things i guess [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Carnival, M/M, Newt is a cute bby, Tommy takes newt to the carnival, bbys, minho and alby are lowkey a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femnewtmas/pseuds/Femnewtmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas takes Newt to the carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carnival

His hands shakily moved up to his hair once again, running through the golden blonde locks and rearranging them to frame his face perfectly. Soft brown eyes bore into the mirror, examining that every last hair was in its right place. "You look fine, Newt. Just stop touching your hair for god's sake." Newt turned around with a sigh, his hands instinctively reaching up towards his hair again before he noticed Minho's sharp eyes glaring at his hand. With an embarrassed and sheepish smile, Newt let his hand fall down to his side, touching the pocket of his jeans. 

"Sorry, Min. Just nerves thats all." Newt said gently and offered another smile as the harsh glare softened. He turned once again to examine himself in the mirror, but this time judging his outfit instead of his hair so Minho wouldn't have another heart attack. He pulled down his leather jacket, shifting from foot to foot lightly. Everything needed to be absolutely perfect for his date with Tommy. Mostly, he was just hoping to at least end the night with the classic kiss on the ferris wheel. 

"You look great. Now can you stop staring at yourself?" Minho's annoyed voice rang out, causing Newt to shake himself out of his daze and look over at his best friend who looked quite bored. "Ah shut up." Newt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not like you never spend hours looking in the mirror on your bloody hair, shank." 

Minho shrugged and stood up, dusting off his navy shirt as he walked over towards Newt. "Ready to go?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, a familiar smirk on his face. Newt gulped and nodded, still slightly nervous for his date with Thomas. Hopefully all would end up going well. Considering Minho had another mate going along with him, he shouldn't bother Newt or his date too much. But who knew with that shank. 

Arriving at the carnival, Newt was slightly alarmed to see how fast Minho managed to find his mate. Some tall, dark skinned and soft spoken man named Alby. Newt immediately took a great liking to his soft demeanor, deciding he was a good person to balance Minho out when he got a little too rambunctious. With an exchange of smiles, the two were soon on their way over to the go-karts. Leaving Newt all alone to wait for his date. 

At least five minutes had passed by and Newt was still leaning against the ticket booth, waiting for Thomas. Had he forgotten about their date? Even though Newt really hoped that wasn't the case, he was afraid it might be so. He glanced up at the surrounding crowd, a few people giving him strange glances for just standing there like that. He shrugged them off, the looks from on-goers never tended to bother him immensely. As time went on, he watched several couples run around the park, smiling and holding hands. He wished Thomas was here to do that with him. But he must have forgotten. A soft pang of disappointment hit him hard in the heart as he sighed, pushing himself off of the ticket booth to go and start the walk home. Minho had given him a lift here, but he didn't feel like ruining his best friends night just because his own didn't turn out well. 

Newt had only made it over to the street when he felt somebody grab his shoulder. "Hey, Newt! Where have you been? I've been looking for you?" Tommy. Newt looked over at his date, frowning slightly. "Where were you? I was waiting at the ticket- nevermind." He sighed and forced a small smile. At least Thomas was here now, right? No time to dwell on the past, he might as well just enjoy his night with Thomas while he could. Thomas was here now, so it didn't really matter how long he had waited for him. Thomas frowned and shook his head. "Don't say nevermind! I'm really, really sorry, Newt! How can I make it up to you?" Thomas asked, stepping closer to the blond and looking into his big brown eyes. "You can start by beating me on a slide race." 

The two of them were screaming like children, both of them sitting on long pieces of cloth and sliding down the colorful slides. Thomas beat him, having gotten a better start since he didn't have to deal with having a limp in his leg. But Newt tried hard not to think about that right now. Thomas stood up when they had reached the bottom, grabbing the cloth on his way and offering Newt his hand. "Round two?" He asked softly, brown hair in every direction and chocolate eyes shining with excitement. Newt smiled, taking his hand. "You're on."

Newt lurched backwards, his back slamming against the chair and a huge cheshire smile painting his lips. He grabbed the wheel of his bumper car and slammed his foot on the gas petal, ramming into Thomas's car. Thomas smiled as he barely even moved backwards at all, spinning his wheel and slamming into Newt again. "Not fair!" Newt laughed softly, smiling at Thomas as he tried to move his wheel. Thomas had pinned him between the wall and another car, continuing to ram his car into Newt's. The bell rang, signaling that their time on the cars was up and Newt reluctantly got out. Thomas was waiting for him by the exit, holding the door for him and slinging his arm around Newt's shoulders when he walked by. "Where to next?" He asked softly. "How about the rollercoaster?"

"That wasn't the best of my ideas." Thomas said softly, holding Newt's arm as the blonde struggled to stay on his feet, his face slightly green. "You okay?" He asked, concern lacing his voice as he looked over at the blonde, analyzing him. Newt nodded and took a deep breath, biting his lip gently. "Yeah, I'm fine now. How about we play one of the games instead? I think my stomach's had about enough of rides for a bit." Thomas nodded understandingly and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to some booth. 

Guns aimed at the bullseye, they both waited for the bell to go off, eyes trained like a hunter to a deers. When the ding sounded, Newt was surprisingly the quicker of the two to pull the trigger, hitting the target dead on and watching the little icon above it rise to the buzzer, hitting it after a few seconds and signaling that he was the winner. "Beat that!" He giggled and leaned over to collect his prize, a small stuffed ladybug before he turned to Thomas. Thomas smiled and gently nudged him with his elbow. "I'm supposed to be the one giving you a prize." He joked, making Newt's face flush a bright red. Was he trying to hint that he thought he would be the dominant? Asshole. Newt buried his face into the small ladybug, blushing profusely. 

Thomas was holding Newt close, walking over to the ferris wheel with the blonde under his arm. They had both been having such a great time sharing the others company, laughing and talking the whole night. Thomas couldn't ask for more! He loved spending time with Newt, and he was forever grateful that the blond enjoyed spending time with him as well! His heart was racing as they drew closer to the ferris wheel, both of them silent knowing what was about to happen once they boarded. But a small sprinkle of raindrops hitting their pale faces told them otherwise. People started getting off the rides, the workers closing them up and the park starting to clear out as the grey clouds drew closer. 

Rain pelted the blacktop, some raindrops bouncing off and hitting the couples ankles as they ran through the rain, trying to find a safe place from the downfall. Newt eventually had to stop, the pain in his leg getting too strong as he panted, stopping and letting go of Thomas's hand. "Keep going, Tommy. I'm alright. I don't need you getting soaked for me." He panted, smiling softly at Thomas as he shivered from the cold wind that was brutally beating at him. Thomas shook his head, running back over to grab Newt's hand. "I'll wait with you. I can't just leave my date in the rain, can I? That wouldn't make me much of a gentleman." He mumbled as he pulled off his coat, draping it over his shoulders and leaving his warm hands on Newt' shoulders. Newt smiled, looking up into his warm brown eyes and slowly leaned closer to kiss the other male, raindrops and the wind still furiously beating down on them. It wasn't quite the kiss on the ferris wheel that Newt had been hoping for. But at the moment, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
